Benutzer Blog:Nathanael1711/BZPower - Greg Kritik
Für die, die ein bisschen Englich verstehen, könnte das ganz interessant sein: Ich habe auf BZPower heute eine Topic namens "Good or Bad" entdeckt, in der einige Leute Greg F kririsierten. Erst argumentierte dieser noch und erklärte alles, doch es posteten immer mehr Leute, ob sie nun Greg mögen oder nicht, bis er sich mit den Worten "Well, I must say you guys have certainly been great for my ego in this cold winter month. Think I will find somewhere else to hang for a while ..." verabschiedete. Keiner ist sich wirklich sicher, ob das Sarkrasmus war.. Wie auch immer, Nuhrii the Metruan schrieb dann einen meilenlangen Post: Greg, maybe you should know that there still are those who appreciate the effort and dedication you put into your work. While I like some of your novels more than others, I can truly say that I don't regret buying any of them, although Time Trap, Legacy of Evil, Downfall or The Final Battle are higher on my list than, say, Web of the Visorak (even though this was my first BIONICLE book, those that came afterwards were much better). Consider this, folks - how many writers do you know that are as much in touch with their fandom and listen to them as much as Greg does. As he said multiple times in this topic, BIONICLE's target group is younger than the BZP average, so Greg has not as much freedom for violence, romance, all those topics that have been debated to death. But, and that has been noted and critizised mostly by the same people that complained before, the level violence and casualties has risen over the years. I count eight deaths in last year's main story, plus three - Botar, Carapar, Spiriah - in Federation of Fear and some others in last year's other serials (e.g. all thos who died in the Alt. Dimension stories, Makuta Tridax, Zaktan, the unknown number of Daxia victims...). Criticism has its place - but there is a point where it crosses a certain border and turns into insulting and flaming. I - and many others, I believe - don't want you to like the books or Greg or BIONICLE - but we can discuss fairly, can't we? There is no need to persuade each other. Freedom of opinion is the keyword here. Remember - we have over 40.000 members on BZP, and it is still growing - expecting everyone to share the same opinion on a certain topic would be foolish, as tastes vary, but there is a certain level of respect you have to grant the others. Maybe you have a bad day, or even a series of bad days, but on that days it is better not to participate in a hot debate, but rather stay away from them (that is what I do). There have been many valid points in this topic, from both sides - for we who like the books must accept that other peoples' arguments are valid, even though they are not our point of view. And with taste, there is no such thing as a better argument. What I am seeing here is Greg on the defense and a load of members repeating the same arguments over and over again, not realizing that this leads to nothing. "Good or bad" is the title of this topic. It is a title that invites discussion leading nowhere, discussion that only hurts or annoys or both. I am pretty confident Greg likes constructive criticism, as it helps him improve, but saying things that are not in his power to change (e.g. certain main story plot points, length of books or love etc.) are counterproductive. We all have feelings, we all have emotions, we all can get upset. Right now, I am upset. Upset, and annoyed, by the very existence of a topic designed to lead to harsh arguments. This is no offense to the topic starter, and not one to the moderators, but I am beginning to wonder why this topic 1) hasn't been closed already, for the discussion revolves around the same points and flaming took place 2) hasn't been closed after a Moderator read the opening post, which clearly states that a previous topic by the same starter was closed for the very same reasons. The starter, according to his own claims, wants to avoid this, but it obviously hadn't worked. 3) hasn't been moved to "Movies or Books", for this is neither something about "storyline" nor a "theory", but, in the end, a very personal discussion. Yes, personal. It is a dispute about the skills and personality of Greg. It is like "Nuhrii the Metruan is a fool" or "Nuhrii the Metruan is not a fool" - a matter of taste and a discussion bound to result in personal insults. This is a BIONICLE forum. We're supposed to be fans here or at least accept it that others are. Yeah, there are those who no longer share the interest in the franchise but enjoy the community, and they are welcome too. Those I know are really great persons. But, as said, a community is based on respect. And Greg is part of the community. He deserves respect. You don't need to love him, but you have to appreciate his effort and his being here to stay in touch with those who like what he does. You have specific points criticism that are Greg's fault? Try to formulate them without becoming unfriendly. We're all humans here, we're all able to talk. There were times when I did things Greg didn't like (disclosing info he gave me before he wanted it to be revealed, namely info on the Rahaga), but he forgave me. I understand when he's a little annoyed now, but if your regret is honest, forgivance is not outside of the box. As Greg said in his first post, "you are certainly entitled to your opinion" - but reconsider the way of saying it. I am sorry if I overreacted or counted to much on mutual understanding, but I just had to say this. Nuhrii the Metruan Das wurde von vielen Leuten bejubelt ("You gave one of the best post I've ever read on BZP") und man entschloss sich, Greg irgendwie "aufzumuntern" und die Topic geschlossen zu kriegen. Mal sehen... Kategorie:Nathanael1711 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag